Rise of the Shi Hun Shi
by Len Vixx
Summary: A new threat, that is known as the Shi Hun Shi, is rising. No one knows anything about the Shi Hun Shi, except for three new Soul Reapers who have a mysterious past and a weird connection. This a story that takes place after the arrancars have been introduced, but before the battle with Aizen. Ocs.
1. Toki

"Graaaaaah!" The hollow's screech echoed throughout Karakura Town. The screech woke Ichigo from his sleep.

"Ichigo did you…" Kon tried to say, but was cut off when Ichigo shoved a few fingers into Kon's mouth and down his throat.

"Not now Kon." Ichigo pulled the soul candy pill from the stuffed lion, and then he swallowed it. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo was in his shinigami form and Kon was in Ichigo's body.

"Don't do anything stupid Kon." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever." Kon replied sarcastically.

"Kon!" Ichigo slightly yelled, even more annoyed. "Just, don't do anything stupid." Ichigo added before exiting his room via the window.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Kon mocked while rolling his eyes, after Ichigo had left.

Once Ichigo found the Hollow, there was already a Soul Reaper there to meet the hollow. This Soul Reaper had straight blonde that hung about half way over his blue eyes, but it was cut rigidly so that some strands were longer than others. In the back his hair touched the neck of his kimono. The Soul Reaper was clearly shorter than Ichigo. In size comparison, the Soul Reaper's head was up to Ichigo's chest.  
Ichigo watched decided to watch the Soul Reaper fight. As he did, he began to notice a few more things about the Soul Reaper. When he drew his zanpakuto, Ichigo realized that the sheathe was on the right side of the Soul Reaper's waist meaning he was left-handed. Also, Ichigo noticed that the wrap around the zanpakuto's handle was pink.

While Ichigo was watching, the Hollow charged the Soul Reaper, who merely sat there with his zanpakuto in his left hand. When the Hollow began to get dangerously close, the Soul Reaper threw his zanpakuto into the air and calmly said, "Flip, Seimei no sakkaku." Then his zanpakuto dissipated in midair and a pink mist began coming towards his left hand. The pink mist started to form a giant pink spike and once it was completely formed the mist began to resemble a pink flame.  
Now the hollow was directly in front of the Soul Reaper, yet the Soul Reaper remained motion less. Ichigo began wondering what the Soul Reaper was up to, but the Soul Reaper was smacked to the side by the Hollow. Immediately, Ichigo drew his zanpakuto with intent to help the now injured Soul Reaper. The Hollow began walking towards the downed Soul Reaper. It was then that Ichigo was going to jump down to help him, but before he could he was stopped by a voice.  
"There is no point in going down there. The hollow is already dead." A voice came from behind him.

"W-what!" Ichigo slightly stuttered as he turned around only to see the very same Soul Reaper who was on the ground getting his ass kicked. The Soul Reaper was in the same exact position as before he was smacked by the hollow. He was holding the large spike that looked to be formed out of pink flames. Ichigo looked back to the Hollow. The Hollow was now holding the Soul Reaper and it looked to be squeezing the life out of him. Then looked back at the Soul Reaper behind him, although the Soul Reaper had his back to Ichigo it was clear to him that they were the same person. Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on, but he continued to watch the Soul Reaper who was being squeezed to death by the hollow, because he was still tempted to help the now lifeless Soul Reaper.  
Behind Ichigo, the motionless Soul Reaper began to sheathe his zanpakuto despite the fact that it was still a fiery pink spike. As the spike touched the sheathe, the pink flames dissipated and the zanpakuto reverted back its natural form. He sheathed his zanpakuto until there was little left between the bundle of pink flames he held and the sheathe. "Now watch," he spoke calmly, "as the illusion of life fades away." He finished has he fully sheathed his zanpakuto and the rest of the pink flames dissipated.

Ichigo watched the hollow crush the Soul Reaper, as the Soul Reaper behind him sheathed his zanpakuto. Once Ichigo heard the clunk of the Soul Reaper's zanpakuto being fully sheathed, the Soul Reaper in the hollows hands faded away. Then cuts began appearing all over the hollow. This was then followed by blood rushing out of all the hollow's cuts. Finally the Hollow collapsed into a pool of its own blood then it faded away.

It was then that Ichigo turned to face the Soul Reaper who had been behind him. When Ichigo turned around the Soul Reaper was directly in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" The Soul Reaper asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?" Ichigo asked in return.

"Rukia told me that I could stay at your house while I'm in the world the living." The Soul Reaper said while staring coldly into Ichigo's eyes.

"Of course she did." Ichigo sighed. "Alright then, let's go."

"By the way, my name is Toki." The Soul Reaper said as Ichigo begun to lead him to his house.


	2. Yami and Hikari

When Ichigo and Toki arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo realized something was missing. Toki didn't have a gigai.

"Wait, Toki do you have a gigai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Toki asked monotonically.

"Where is it?" Ichigo questioned with a look of wonder.

"I gave it Soul Candy and told it to run here." He responded in the same monotone voice.

"Why!?" Ichigo asked with a slight shout.

"I wanted to see how long it would take it to get here." Toki responded with his still monotone voice.

Ichigo sighed a bit then said, "Alright, let's just go inside."

"Hold on, one second." Toki ordered calmly. Then he reached in side of his kimono, through the chest area, and pulled out a grey flip phone.

After Toki pulled the phone out, Ichigo watched him press a few buttons. Then Toki put the phone to his ear and said in annoyed, slightly angered voice, "Where the hell are you guys?"

Ichigo could tell that the person Toki was on the phone with was pissed. The person Toki was on the phone with was shouting. Most of what Ichigo heard from the screaming person were mumbles, except for two words. Clearly the person shouted, "That bastard!"

What the person on the phone actually said was, "That bastard, Hikari, asked me why I didn't go to hell. Then he brought up my past and said 'I guess I will just have to put you there myself.' Ugh, I'll kill him."

"I will kill them both." Toki sighed.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I was stationed here with two other Soul Reapers. Yami Kisoko and Hikari Nashimiki. That was Yami." Toki said slightly annoyed, while putting the phone up.

"Are they coming too?" Ichigo asked, still wondering why Yami was yelling.

"They were supposed to be, but the two of them started fighting." Toki answered.

"Each other?" Ichigo asked, while looking at Toki questioningly.

"Yeah. The two of them have never gotten along, yet they both insisted on coming here with me." He answered.

"Why are they fighting? They're both Soul Reapers, so shouldn't they be on the same side?" Ichigo questioned.

"Their opposites." Toki answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Come with me to stop the fight and you will see what I mean." Toki said, while putting his phone up. "Just follow me and we will be there in a minute." He added.

Toki didn't give Ichigo time to respond. He just began flash stepping. Ichigo quickly followed after Toki and caught up in no time.

Once Ichigo caught up to Toki, he remembered that Toki had only given his first name. "Hey back when you told me your name, you only told me your first name." Ichigo stated

"What about it?" Toki asked.

"Well, what's your last name?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't have one." Toki said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo never received a response. The rest of the way there was pure silence.

Once Ichigo and Toki had been traveling for a while, Toki said "We're almost there."

Then they both heard, "Light the darkness, Hikari no Gādian!"

"That was Hikari. He is over there." Toki said, while pointing at a building. When Ichigo looked, Toki already at the top of the building. Quickly, Ichigo went to the top of the building.

What Ichigo saw when he got to the top of the building was two Soul Reapers. One had straight, long blonde hair. In the back it went a little past his shoulders and there was small a small pony tail, formed from the long strands of hair in front of his ears. The front was cut so that his hair was right above his eyebrows and the hair the sides were all pulled back for his pony tail. This Soul Reaper was just as tall as Ichigo and he light green eyes. In his right hand was a white spear. Since the Soul Reaper's zanpakuto was in its shikai, Ichigo assumed that he was Hikari.

The other Soul Reaper had black hair similar to Toki's. He too was the same height as Ichigo and he had purple eyes. In his left hand was his zanpakuto, which was still in the form of a katana. This proved that the blonde Soul Reaper was Hikari and the black-haired one was Yami.

Ichigo was about to say something when, Hikari charged at Yami. Once Hikari charged, Yami held is zanpakuto straight out to his left and shouted in a semi-deep, dark, and angered tone, " Consume Yami no Te!" Darkness rushed to Yami's zanpakuto, consuming it. The darkness then reshaped the zanpakuto into a pure black scythe, except for the silver edge of the blade, and the darkness disappeared into Yami's palm.

Once Yami's zanpakuto had transformed, Hikari, holding the top of the spear's handle in his right hand and the bottom in his left, swung the spear downwards. Yami, swiftly positioned his scythe, so that spear would get caught between the scythe's blade and staff. Then Yami kicked scythe upwards, while maintaining his grip with his left hand, knocking Hikari's spear out of his hands and behind him.

Hikari flash stepped back, so that Yami couldn't hit him with his scythe. Instead Yami held is scythe back and extended his right arm, with the hand wide open, and aimed it directly at Hikari.

"Kurai Sen!" Yami shouted. Suddenly a dark ray shot from Yami's hand. Hikari, quickly, grabbed his spear aimed it at the oncoming ray of darkness.

"Kosen!" Hikari yelled. Immediately a small ball of light formed right in front of the spears tip. Then a single beam of light shot out, straight at the ray of darkness. The beam was only consumed by the dark ray.

Hikari gave up on the beam. Speedily, he extended his left arm and yelled, "Shakō-Tai!" Directly in front of his hand, appeared a white shield. The shield was, immediately, hit by the dark ray. Hikari struggled with the shield, but eventually the dark ray dissipated.

"Hikari, you should know by now that my power reigns supreme during the night. You don't stand a chance." Yami said while walking towards Hikari, who was now on one knee. Blocking Yami's Kurai Sen, left Hikari exhausted.

Once Yami was directly in front of Hikari, Hikari raised his spear and shouted once more, "Kosen!"

In the next moment Toki was in between Yami and Hikari. With His right arm Toki pushed Yami away. At the same time, Toki extended his left arm at Hikari and calmly said, "Bakudo number eight, Seki." A round shield formed in front of his left hand.

When the shield formed, Hikari's beam of light hit the shield and faded away. "Toki." Hikari muttered.

"Why can't the two of you stop fighting for one day? Idiots." Toki said monotonically.

"But that whore of darkness started this whole thing." Hikari complained

"Hey!" Yami shouted. "Don't blame me for starting this. You were the one telling me that I should be in hell!" He continued shouting.

"Well, I wouldn't have to say it if you would have been a better person when you where alive!" Hikari shouted back.

"What I did in life was for the good of the people!" Yami retorted.

"So all of your whoring helped the people then?!" Hikari retaliated sarcastically.

"Oh it did, just not as much as the other things that I did."Yami answered. "But what about you? Who did you help?!" Yami asked.

"I saved people from you! You murdered people left and right, but I was capable to save a few!" Hikari said.

Before Yami could respond Ichigo shouted over them both, "Can you guys knock it off. You are both soul reapers. That means you're both on the same side, so act like it!"

Yami and Hikari stopped and looked at Ichigo. "Why are you yelling that's uncalled for." They said simultaneously.

Ichigo stared stupefyingly at the two. "Seriously. But you to were just shouting!" Ichigo shouted again angrily.

"Shut up," Hikari started.

"Your hurting our ears." Yami finished.

"Fine! I'm done trying." Ichigo said hanging his head in defeat.

"Can we leave now?" Toki asked.

"Sure." Hikari said.


End file.
